You Were Everything That I Wanted
by xxYouAreMySunshine
Summary: Mikan has it all. The looks, the brains and the money. Currently living in Italy, she decides she wants a new life, with her father who lives in Beverly Hills. Never experienced love, but she finds it in the most unusual place: the plane. Will it last?
1. From Milan To Beverly Hills

Disclaimer: No I don't Alice Gakuen :)

**Disclaimer: **No I don't Alice Gakuen :)

.0.

**You Were Everything That I Wanted  
**_-Written by xxYouAreMySunshine_

This is recommend for 11years upwards. Just in case :) And play **Now You Know** by **Hilary Duff** while you read this chapter, it goes with it! :)

.0.

**Chapter 1: From Milan to Beverly Hills**

.0.

_She had it all. The looks, the clothes, the money, the brains. Mikan Sakura had it all. Mikan was a 17 year old girl, half Italian, quarter Japanese and quarter American, living in the stylish Milan, which is located in the fashionable Italy. And she was stunning. Her feathery light chestnut curls, her sparkling hazel eyes, her perfect nose, her rosy cheeks, her red lips and her immaculate figure made her the most desired girl in her school. She was asked many times to become a model of Teen Vogue and Elle, but she declined them all since she thought her education was more important and she did not seek fame. But Mikan was bored of Italy; she wanted a new life. A life not with her dating-obsessed, perfectionist mother, Yuka, but wanted a more laid-back life with her dad, who currently lives in Beverly Hills…_

.0.

It was the last day Mikan Sakura was going to spend in St. Stefano's Scuola per Regazzo e Regazza (St. Stefano's School for Boys and Girls), and she was eating lunch in cafeteria with her friends.

"I can't believe you're going to Beverly Hills, you are _so_ lucky!" Luciana, Mikan's best friend commented. Luciana had fluffy long blonde hair, and cute big blue eyes, and had been Mikan's best friend since they were in diapers. "But I am going to miss you!" she added.

"Awww…I'm miss you too, Luciana!" Mikan replied, hugging her. "And all of you guys!" Mikan added, as she looked around her table, beaming at all her friends with a smile that could make any boy melt.

Speaking of _boys_…Mikan Sakura was not only popular with the girls but also extremely popular with the boys. It wasn't unusual that she got asked out at least 6 times a week, heck, it would have been unusual if she _didn't_ get asked out 6 times a week! And let me tell you, the boys who asked Mikan out were all **fit** Italian boys, but none of them got 'Yes' for an answer. Mikan didn't want a boyfriend, and to be completely and utterly honest, she has never dated before, and never had any experiences with a boy.

On the other hand, Luciana is very experienced, and just couldn't understand why her best friend wasn't interested in dating.

"Mikan, all your admirers are going to miss you…" Luciana cooed mockingly. Mikan raised her eyebrow and took a deep bite on her sandwich and answered, "As if."

"I still don't get why you don't have a boyfriend—"

"Luciana, we've had this conversation more than a million times! And no, I am not a lesbian, I'm just don't see the whole concept on dating." Mikan simply answered, as she took a long slurp on her orange juice.

"Humph. But don't come complaining to me when you're 90 years old and single." Was Luciana's reply. Mikan had always been stubborn, so there was really no point on arguing about this matter; especially on her last day she was going to spend here, in Italy.

.0.

"Mum! I'm home!" Mikan called as soon as she climbed into her apartment. She and her mum had lived in the same apartment for 17 years now. Of course, until 10 years ago her father used to also live with her…that was before her parents divorced. She also had an older sister, Misaki, but Misaki left the house 4 years ago for some bizarre unknown reason to Mikan. The apartment was big, and was fit enough to hold at least 5 people.

"I'm home…" Mikan repeated, but this time in an unenthusiastic voice. Typical. Her mum was probably with her latest boyfriend, Andrea, the fit 30-year-old plumber. Mikan angrily gritted her teeth, and dropped her Prada bag on the floor. Cursing under her breath, she entered the kitchen, where she planned to get a cup of lemonade. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in the kitchen. There, with smudges of coco powder on the tip of her nose was Yuka Azumi, Mikan's famous mother.

"Oh honey! Hey! I didn't hear you come home! Well, welcome back!" Yuka's sugary voice said.

Yuka Azumi. A famous Fashion Designer in Italy. Mikan had clearly inherited her mother's beauty and her personality. They were both funny and witty, and charmed people with their knowledge. Of course Mikan had inherited great things from her father…his eye colour and laid-back perspective of things, but she was secretly glad she got her mum's looks. Yuka had gorgeous loose curls and amber eyes and looked at least 10 years older than her real age. No wonder she was so popular with the Italian men…

"Mum! What are you doing?" Mikan laughed, as she saw the state of the kitchen. It was messy, and that was very unlike her perfectionist mother…

"I was baking you a chocolate cake of course, silly! But it got a bit out of hand…" Yuka answered, as she gave a deep huff of breath. "Well…while the cake bakes, I'll clean up!"

Mikan amusedly rolled her hazel eyes and said, "Whatever mum. I'm going to go pack the rest of my clothes."

"Mmm…Okay!" Yuka replied, as she licked her sugar-covered fingers.

Mikan mentally slapped herself. She was such a horrible daughter to think that her mum was leaving her alone in her apartment on the last day, while in fact she was baking a chocolate cake…_Mmm…my favourite!_

She clicked her door room open, and sighed. Now and then she wished she had gained her mother's perfectionist side. Items of clothes were sprawled all over the fall; into about 50 piles: Clothes that she's going to take, Clothes she's leaving, Clothes she's going to give to her friends…"Ugh…" Mikan groaned, as she opened her suitcase reluctantly, wishing she had a maid to do this for her…

.0.

"I'm going to miss you Mikan." Yuka said, as she and Mikan were on the dinner table having cake. Mikan swallowed her cake down, and looked at her mum.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mum." And this was completely true. She couldn't imagine what life was going to be like without her mum, but she was definitely ready to leave. She wanted a more free life, a life free from her mother's firm clutches, a life with her I-don't-care Father, Jinno. (Ha-ha)

The doorbell gave a shrill ring. "Who might that be?" Yuka said to herself. Mikan gave a knowing bubbly smile and replied, "Hmm…Luciana maybe?" and with that went to open the front door, and as expected, Luciana was waiting by the doorstep.

"Luciiiaanna!" Mikan squealed as she hugged her best friend. Luciana hugged her back, and climbed into the apartment.

"Ciao Mikan! Ciao Ms. Azumi!" Luciana kindly greeted.

"Ciao Luciana. Always a pleasure to see you! How about some chocolate cake?" Yuka offered, as she showed Luciana a plate of mouth-watering cake. Luciana's blue eyes stared down at it with desire, but she took sigh and replied, "Can't miss. I'm on a diet." while she poked her belly.

"Oh Luciana, shut up! You have no flab!" Mikan commented, pouting.

"Well, to me I look like a whale. So thanks Ms. Azumi, but no thanks." Luciana replied with a smile on her face. She squeezed Mikan's hand and said, "This is it, huh? You're moving to Beverly Hills…"

Mikan's eyes looked like it was sparkling as she felt a tear build up in her beautiful hazel eyes. "Yeah…I'm going to miss you, Luciana."

"Me too. Email me every single day. No excuses." Luciana jokingly-mockingly-sternly said.

"Yes sir. You have my word." Mikan teased, as she playfully stuck her tongue out. Luciana laughed, grabbed Mikan's head and gave her a noogie. Mikan happily giggled and squealed like a piglet while Luciana laughed harder at her reactions.

"You two have been the best of friends for so long…Luciana, do you want to come to the airport with us?" Yuka asked.

"Can't miss. My mum will flip, if she finds out. You see, I'm supposed to be in the library, studying about William Shakespeare. And you know how my mum is…you won't tell her I've been here, will you?" Luciana asked Yuka. Yuka laughed and replied, "Of course not! Pity though…"

Luciana looked back at Mikan. "I guess this is goodbye then…" she murmured. Mikan gave Luciana one final last hug and replied, "I'll miss you Luciana…"

And that was the moment Mikan regretted leaving Italy for Beverly Hills.

.0.

Mikan's eyes were red as she looked outside of the car window, saying goodbye mentally to everything in Milan. Now and then twinkling tears would roll down her cheeks, but she would hastily wipe them off. She knew her mum was watching her through the rear-view mirror and was determined not to be seen crying by her mother.

"…Honey, maybe you should—"

"Stay?! No mum, I'm _not _going to stay!" Mikan stubbornly replied.

Yuka sighed. Mikan was always a stubborn child, but she knew that the stubbornness she inherited was from her side of the family; the Azumi's were a very stubborn family.

"Have you got your boarding card? Passport? Clothes? Everything you need?" Yuka double-checked. "We'll be arriving to the airport in 5 minutes."

"Check, I've got everything." Mikan mumbled back, as she started to bite her nails. Yuka smiled to herself as she watched her daughter. Mikan was so beautiful even when she was crying…she was going to miss her so much. "Good…" she softly replied.

The five minutes was a silent five minutes. There was no talking between them, and the only thing audible was the fast wheels zooming through the motorway and the odd sound of the planes above. Mikan took a deep breath and managed to grudge a smile. She was going to Beverly Hills; she should be thrilled and excited, not crying! _And_ she was going to meet her father, who she hasn't seen in the last 10 years! Tears weren't appropriate…she should be smiling.

.0.

Mikan clutched her passport and boarding ticket tightly as she pulled her suitcase. She sighed. There was no turning back now. She had already checked in, already left her mother with a tearful goodbye, and already checked out the Duty Free Shop. The only thing that made her smile was the fact she had bought some delicious smelling perfume. And Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses…and a Versace bag. Mikan Sakura was filthy rich. Well what to expect? Her mum was a fashion designer, and her dad was a Movie Producer. But Mikan did have a kind heart (and common sense) and did not go brag about it, and used it wisely.

Mikan showed her boarding pass and passport to the lady just before the corridor that led to the plane. She could hear the roaring engine of the plane and her nose filled with the smell of plane food, the smell she hated so much. Good thing she has a few packets of chips in her bag. She fidgeted with her hair as the lady scanned her passport to the computer and double-checked her boarding pass.

Satisfied, the lady gave back her passport and boarding pass and said, "You're on the First Class Cabin. That will be at the front of the plane, just behind the Captain's. _Arrivederci._" (Formal Goodbye)

"_Grazie. Arrivederci." _(Thank you. Formal Goodbye.) Mikan replied, with a smile on her face. She lugged her luggage down the corridor, hearing the engine get louder and louder; her nose crinkled. "Loud flying machine…" Mikan muttered to herself.

But then she heard a snickering from behind her. She twirled her head around and saw a…an _angel._ A guy who looked at least a year or two older than her. And he was bloody gorgeous. She mentally thought how much Luciana would _die_ to meet him; he had ruffled, yet silky soft looking raven black hair, which was screaming to Mikan to touch it, caress it. And his eyes were also bloody gorgeous. His eyes were crimson, ruby-red, maroon—whatever the shade was it didn't matter, it was bloody gorgeous. Heck, it probably contained all the different shades of red in his alluring eyes. He had high cheekbones, and his skin was pearl white, he seemed to glow. Mikan Sakura had seen some hot boys in her past, but none of them could beat this guy. And this guy had just snickered at her remark on planes. OMG

But that wasn't the only thing he did. Their eyes had a connection for a second; those gorgeous hazel eyes met the tantalizing crimson eyes. And he winked. OM**F**G

Mikan felt her heart beat in the back of her neck, thumping in a certain rhythm. She watched this guy walk past her, and just gazed at him like she had never seen a male before. He had a tall lean figure and was wearing a pair of Abercrombie and Fitch denim jeans, a white polo-shirt, which the buttons were all undone at the top, and a smooth black leather jacket, which collar was turned up. He was holding nothing but a Nike sports bag.

"So frickin' hot…" Mikan mumbled to herself. She looked down at her outfit and suddenly felt herself become self-conscious. Did she look okay? Was wearing her Juicy Couture Tee and denim skinny jeans with Miu Miu boots a good idea? She took a deep breath. "Get a grip, Mikan. For crying out loud…" she muttered to herself, and continued lugging her suitcase to the plane entrance.

"Welcome to American Airlines. Please may I see your boarding pass?" another lady asked. Mikan hastily passed her boarding pass and tapped her boots impatiently. Dear God, how many different people have to see her boarding pass?

"Ahh, First Class. Well, please go left and keep on going until you see some blue curtains. Go through them and there you are. Enjoy your flight!"

Mikan grabbed the boarding pass from the lady and gave her a very Goodbye-Hope-I-Never-See-You-Again smile, and headed to the First Class compartment. She couldn't wait to sit in her chair and sleep, she was _exhausted._ She found the blue curtains, and pulled them aside and climbed in to the compartment. There where only 14 chairs in the big spacious compartment, well, 7 pairs of chairs; two chairs were close together, but still spaced out well.

She looked at her boarding pass… **Seat: 4A**

She walked a few steps before she saw her seat. _And_ something else. She felt her heart beat again. O-M-G it was the _god_. Okay maybe _god_ was a bit over-exaggerated, but it was HIM! And she swore her heart stop beating when she noticed he was sitting in Row 4.

But the hopeful feeling was washed away as soon as she saw he was sitting in **4C**…she was one seat and a gap away from him…damn! She looked at who was sitting in **4B**, wishing with all her heart that it was a guy.

And her wish came true. It was a guy. But when she said guy, she didn't expect a _freak. _A guy with greasy straw blonde hair and boring brown eyes concealed by his thick glasses.

"Ahohohohohohooo! You must be sitting next to me! Hello! I'm Tobita Yuu! Ahohooohoohohohohohoho!"

Mikan groaned as she saw him. Guess this wasn't the fairytale journey to America she was hoping for…

.0.

_**Tell me if you liked/hated/loved it via Review :) I'm so evil I made Iinchou a complete freak! Ha-ha**_

_**-xxYouAreMySunshine**_


	2. Plane Love Sickness

Disclaimer: I officially disclaim this fanfic

**Disclaimer: **I officially disclaim this fanfic. (And this plot belongs to the A-List Novel.) Sorry for the OCCness. And Sophie/Jenna, the girl who made my friend Little-Miss-Giggle cry, go stick a bomb up your arse, you _**suck.**_

_**Dedicated to Little-Miss-Giggle, who I hope feels better. You are such a funny, sweet person and you don't need to feel down by everybody's stupid PM's. Remember that. LMG was the one who encouraged me to write this, the one who helped me with my Creative Writing Skills (if you were wondering why I write a lot like LMG, well there's your answer. She TAUGHT/HELPED me) AND the one who helped me edit my story. Give the poor girl a rest.**_

.0.

**Chapter 2: Plane (Love) Sickness**

.0.

'Boring. Ugly. _So_ unrealistic.' was Mikan's thought of Tobita Yuu. Oh how she wished he would shut up; did she really look that _stupid_ to believe that Tobita Yuu was once a rock star in New York? Come on get **real**! Mikan Sakura was definitely not stupid; she could speak 5 different languages and was an A star student. And this complete freak was mocking her…

"By the way, what's your name?" Tobita Yuu asked, with a sheepish grin plastered to his face.

Mikan, who was trying her best to block his voice away from her head, and was trying to read her book, paused, and then her mouth curved up into a smile. "My name is Penny Parker. Sorry I didn't tell you early on." She convincingly lied, mentally giggling.

"What a beautiful name…" Tobita Yuu cooed. Mikan snorted…how corny was this guy??

"Well, anyway, _Penny_" he purred her name in a 'flirty' way, making Mikan wanting to barf, "In 1998 I was known all over New York; people were _screaming_ my name, and every night, I would go _topless_ in the streets, _**bashing**_ the drums and _**slamming**_ on my _electric_ guitar. Girls were _swooning_ over me; they would even _follow me_ to the toilet! The crazy fans even thought my _sweat_ were beads of pearls! I heard one of them even sold a drop of my sweat on eBay!"

Mikan raised her eyebrow and cleverly replied, "Well that was a very **stupid** fan girl. Because you're sweat would have evaporated." She grinned when she saw Tobita Yuu go red in the face, and returned to her book.

"Well, that's what they are: Stupid! All fan girls are stupid!" Tobita Yuu spluttered.

"No they aren't. I'm a fan girl of Juicy Couture and I'm definitely not stupid." Mikan hissed back, with a malicious smile on her face. At least this creepy freak got her anger out.

"Well, of course and obviously except for you—hey! Do you want to become my fan? I'm going to become an Abercrombie and Fitch model soon!" Tobita Yuu exclaimed.

Mikan discreetly rolled her eyes. _Get real. _"Nah, I'm good. Are you going to get plastic surgery before you become a model? If yes, I would advise to go to Dr. Blink, he's a professional." Tobita Yuu's eyebrows bunched out, and he clearly didn't know what Mikan meant – ha.

"You know,we should definitely meet up in Beverly Hills. Where you staying? If you don't have a place-"

"Thanks, but I'm…err…going to Japan two hours after I arrive. You see, I decided not to fly directly to Japan, but stop at Beverly Hills first to…say hello to my boyfriend." Mikan hastily lied from the top of her head. Satisfied when she saw Tobita Yuu's smile on his face fall, she put her glittering eyes back to her book. Sometimes she cursed being so pretty…especially when there's someone like Tobita Yuu around you...

"Well that's okay because I'm a lady's man; I probably won't have anytime to meet up with you when I have around a billion lady's swooning over me!" Tobita Yuu lamely chuckled.

"_Uh-huh…some_ lady's man…" Mikan sarcastically muttered to herself. She turned the page of her book and sighed. Her eyes were tired, and her head felt heavy…she couldn't believe after 3 hours of Tobita Yuu's story that she was still _alive_…

Her eyes lazily skimmed through the first class cabin…everybody was either on their laptops, or watching a movie. Except one.

That complete Abercrombie and Fitch God, (aka the guy she saw earlier) was listening to his iPod and looking right at her. With those alluring crimson eyes. _Damn._ How to react, how to react?!

But there was no time to react, as soon as her sparkling eyes met his tantalizing eyes, his bored expression suddenly turned into an excited face and his mouth curved up into a somewhat cocky smirk. Mikan prayed to the lords that her cheeks didn't go bright red and also thanked the lords for not being a female version of Tobita Yuu; she took what she had thought before, she appreciated her pretty face. And then his lips moved; he was mouthing to Mikan…

"'S'up?" OMG. He just asked her what's up…

She smiled back, and gave a THIS-Moron-is-What's-Up glance to Tobita Yuu, and prayed that he understood her glance. And boy oh boy was he a smart guy, he gave her a wink in reply and stood up.

"Hey Penny, do you know that guy? Because he's been staring at you an awful lot—" Tobita Yuu started but was cut off. By the Lord of Fitch.

"Yeah, she does know me." Was Natsume's blunt reply to Tobita Yuu, whose face turned alarmingly red in embarrassment. Mikan's cheeks turned baby pink. His voice was just what she imagined it to be like, maybe even better: husky and alluring. "So how are you, _Keira_?" Natsume asked, winking at Mikan. At first she didn't understand why he had called her Keira, but she wasn't clever for nothing.

"What? Huh? Her name isn't Keira, its Penny! Big difference there, you dumbo! P-e-n-n-y and K-e-i-r-a! Oh would you look at that? DIFFERENCE!" Tobita Yuu triumphantly said with a smug grin on his face.

"You see, _Yuu_, this is…err…_Chad_…and _Keira_'s my middle name, and all my friends call me Keira." Mikan carefully explained, glancing knowingly at the guy. Tobita Yuu's face scrunched up, and his eyes narrowed.

"Then, why don't I call you _**Keira**_, Penny??" Tobita Yuu suspiciously asked.

"Well, I've known _Chad_ since I was in diapers and frankly I've only known you for-" Mikan glanced down at her diamond encrusted watch-"3 hours 27 minutes and 18 seconds."

The guy snickered and looked at Mikan with admiration and amusement. Mikan was pouting very cutely and his eyes just couldn't keep off her. Tobita Yuu gave an annoyed huff of breath and snapped, "Then why didn't you come over to her 3 hours 27 minutes and 22 seconds ago?"

"First of all, geek, don't get cocky with me. Secondly, I didn't notice her because I haven't seen Keira for ages, and she doesn't look so bad anymore." Natsume growled back.

Mikan blushed, (he had just complimented her) but kept her cool and added, "Well Chad, I haven't seen you in forever and you don't look too bad yourself." She gave the guy a dazzling smile, and Tobita Yuu's ears became flaming red with rage.

"Hold on a sec! Why are you two flirting in front of me? Are you hinting for me to move? Because if you are—"

"Well done Sparky, now scoot. Switch with me." Natsume said, while he pushed his hair back completely not bothered about the fact that Tobita Yuu was spluttering.

"No—what? Of course not! Preposterous! Never! No, I refuse! No! She's mine! Penny, _mon cherie_, tell him to go away!"

Mikan raised her eyebrow. "Well, I do want to sit with Chad, and that girl he was sitting next to looks _perfect _for you." Mikan sweetly replied. Tobita Yuu stood up from his seat to see what the girl who sat next to the guy looked like, and before he knew it, the guy was already sitting in his seat. "Hey!" Tobita Yuu angrily exclaimed.

"Sorry Sparky, had to sit here. Now go sit next to the fat old grandma who sat next to me. Besides, Keira here is probably right, fat old grandma is deaf, so even if you talk to her about your boring shit stories, she won't hear you." The guy bluntly replied, with a clear cocky smirk on his face. Mikan gave a silvery laugh and watched the furious Tobita Yuu sit next to fat old grandma. She turned back to her saviour and smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll have to thank my hero. So, what's your real name?" Mikan sweetly asked.

"Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga. And you? You're real name is?" He smoothly replied. _Natsume_. What a name…a name way better than Chad.

"Sakura. Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you." She replied, as she unconsciously tossed her gorgeous shimmering hair. He raised his eyebrows at her when she did this, feeling a burning feeling inside of him.

And their conversation just burst. It was mainly Mikan who did the talking; nonetheless Natsume occasionally gave his blunt sarcastic comments, which made Mikan tinkle with laughter. And there, in the background, scowling and glaring, sat Tobita Yuu, convincing himself that he was funnier/sexier/clever/better than this _"Chad."_

Profile on what Mikan has learned about Natsume Hyuuga so far: Natsume _was_ indeed an Abercrombie and Fitch God. He was a model who worked for many companies including, Abercrombie, American Eagle, Armani, Dolce and Gabbana, and many more. His dad was a very famous Painter, Ryunoshuke Hyuuga (Mikan had a painting done by him in her room in Italy!). His mother and father were divorced; his mother lives in New York with her boyfriend. He liked Italian food the best, and likes to listen to his iPod a lot; R&B music was his favourite by far followed by rap. He was only a few months older than Mikan, born on November 27th.

"Okay, I'm getting bored talking about myself. Now we switch to you. So what's to tell about you Mikan Sakura? Are you actually an Italian under-cover supermodel who came to shag me to get my money?" Natsume smirked, as Mikan stabbed his arm with her elbow.

"You wanker. No, I'm no under-cover supermodel. Nor am I here to shag you." Natsume clucked his tongue when she added that last sentence. "Hmm…let's see…I believe laughing is the best calorie burner. I believe in being strong when everything seems to be going wrong. I believe that happy girls are the prettiest, and funny guys are the best. I believe that tomorrows are another day." Mikan concluded, with an angel-like smile. Her smile was so warm, pure and innocent. Natsume had never met anybody like Mikan Sakura. A normal girl would have taken this chance and would have been making out with him right now, instead of asking him questions, while staring at him right into his eyes. He had never felt this tingly longing feeling before, and he had many beautiful girls. Mikan Sakura was like a different species of girls; a specie that he had never encountered before. And a normal girl would have never answered his question with such honesty.

"Weird." Natsume bluntly replied. Mikan's pink lips formed into a pout and she gave him another poke. "That's the first time I have ever heard a girl that kind of thing. Normally they would have said, 'How did you know? I _am_ a supermodel and I _am _here to shag you!'"

Mikan playfully rolled her shimmering eyes and replied, "Do you actually _know_ how cocky you are?"

"Me? Cocky?? Never." Natsume innocently answered, with a clear cocky grin on his face. Mikan laughed, and she took another sip of her Diet Coke.

"So, why are you going to Beverly Hills? _Are_ you going to meet your boyfriend, and then fly off to Japan?" Natsume asked in his irresistible husky voice, while looking straight in her eyes. Mikan scrunched her perfect shaped eyebrows then her mouth formed a perfect oval.

"You were eavesdropping my conversation with that freak?" Mikan amusedly asked.

Natsume shrugged and replied, "I had nothing better to do. I started listening to your conversation just when you advised him to get plastic surgery." Mikan giggled as she recalled what had happened earlier with Tobita Yuu and glanced at him. Tobita Yuu's eyes were twitching as he watched the two 'childhood friends' have an animated chat.

"So? Is it true?" Natsume demanded in a rough growl. Mikan tinkled with laughter once more and replied, "Of course not! I was just hoping if I said I had a boyfriend he would just leave me in peace, that's all. And of course I'm not going to Japan after all of this; I'm going to live in Beverly Hills with my dad!"

Natsume's crimson eyes lightened up. "Beverly Hills? No way, I live in Beverly Hills with my dad. What school did you say you were going to?"

"Beverly Hills High School funnily enough." Mikan smoothly replied.

"Fuck, no way. I go to Beverly Hills High School." Natsume answered. He didn't look shocked or sound shocked (or excited) but inside, he felt his hormones go mental.

Mikan smiled. "Wowie wow, guess this really _is_ a small world."

"You said you were 17, right?" Natsume asked, as he pushed his hair back.

"Yeah…and you're also 17. Does that mean we might be in the same class?" Mikan asked hopefully. It would have been great if they were in the same class, no, Mikan wasn't thinking about 'It would be great to be in the same class as him because then I can become his boyfriend' but instead she thought 'It would be great to be in the same class as him because then I'll already have friend!" How innocently sweet.

"Maybe." Natsume vaguely answered, with a smile on his face. Yes, a smile, not a cocky smirk, but a beautiful smile. Mikan felt her cheeks warm up, and hastily looked outside the plane window.

"I need to go pee." Mikan blurted out, as she unbuckled herself and stood up.

Natsume smile dissolved into a smirk. "I'll come with."

"What? To the toilet?" Mikan asked, a little bit surprised, yet a little bit excited.

"Where else?" Natsume cockily answered as he started to unbuckle his seatbelt. Mikan's brain buzzed. Making out with a guy who she had only know for 4 hours and a bit wasn't really her thing, it was more of her best friend Luciana's kind of thing. But she had decided to come to Beverly Hills to not only stay with her laid-back father, but to become freer, and less like her perfectionist mother. So, instead of disagreeing to this offer, she took him by the hand, playfully giggling and led him to the toilets.

Discreetly, they both slipped into the small toilet, which smelt a bit iffy. Natsume looked the toilet door and the lights switched on. There was a breathless pause, when they both just stared into each other's eyes. And then it all happened.

Natsume hoisted Mikan onto the seat. All she could smell was his scent – a combination of Scotch, mint and cologne – and nothing had ever smelled sweeter.

Then Natsume lunged for Mikan. Mikan melted into his lips, and she felt her chest clench up excitedly as she combed her hands through Natsume's silky raven black hair. Natsume gently placed his hands under Mikan's Juicy Couture Tee and pressed his ice cool fingers flat against her belly. Mikan instantly flinched beck, but then relaxed, and melted into his kiss once more. Natsume's mouth tasted just like peppermint and slightly of cinnamon. Natsume was clearly enjoying every seconds of it; Mikan Sakura was definitely different from other girls, not only her sweet sugary taste, but she had managed to make him feel hot and wild like a fire, and never has a girl made him feel like that before. Mikan moaned into the kiss, but the next thing they both knew, they heard a very loud, non-stop banging noise on the door. They quickly sprung apart from each other, panting. Mikan touched her quivering lips and took a long deep breath and gazed at Natsume. Natsume on the other hand was glaring at the door, while cursing the person who had interrupted them.

"THIS IS THE CABIN ATTENDANCE!! PLEASE COME OUT, THIS IS A COMMAND FROM THE LAW! ONLY ONE PERSON IS ALLOWED IN THE PLANE TOILET AT A TIME, AND I SAW YOU BOTH GO IN THE SAME TOILET! COME OUT IMMEDIATELY!!" the voice outside shrieked and the person was still banging the door as if there was no tomorrow. Weird, the voice sounded weirdly familiar. Natsume groaned, as he reluctantly opened the door slowly. Expecting to see a furious Cabin Attendant, he rolled his eyes when he realized it wasn't a cabin attendance. It was Tobita Yuu. An outraged looking Tobita Yuu.

"We're busy." Natsume growled, and shut the door once again, locking it once more. Mikan gaped, with starry-eyes. "What the hell? You just slammed the door in the Cabin Attendance's face?! You might be sent to the Black List of American Airways!"

Natsume snickered and replied, "Relax, it was no Cabin Attendance. It was that complete freak, Tobita Yuu pretending to be a Cabin Attendance." Mikan laughed out loud when she heard this, but as soon her eyes meet Natsume's tantalizing gaze, she felt herself get hot and sticky once more. He skimmed his hand through her silk soft hair and then—

"OKAY! THIS IS THE REAL CABIN ATTENDANCE! A YOUNG GENTLEMAN HAS JUST REPORTED ABOUT TWO PEOPLE IN THE TOILET, AND WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO COME OUT IMMEDIATELY!" There was more banging on the door, and Mikan knew this time it wasn't Tobita Yuu pretending to be a Cabin Attendance. It was a real Cabin Attendance banging on the door.

"Shit." Natsume hissed, as he unlocked the toilet door.

There outside stood a lady in a posh black skirt, ironed white blouse and a black waistcoat, tapping her foot, with a disgraced and disgusted look plastered to her face. And next to her stood Tobita Yuu with a very satisfied smug grin on his face. "Well, I'll thank you Tobita Yuu for reporting this." The Cabin Attendance said, looking at Yuu. "And you two…. You will return to your seats and stay there? Understood?" Her tone of voice had definitely changed into a furious intimidating voice.

"Yes, we understand." Mikan replied, as she fiddled with her hair.

"Whatever." Natsume yawned in reply, looking in a complete different direction.

"Good." And with that she stormed off back into the Staff's Lounge.

Mikan felt everybody in the First Class Cabin look at them, but didn't shrink away like a little maggot. Mikan had dignity. She just held her chin up, and walked to her seat completely unaffected. Natsume looked the same; completely fine with the fact a creepy lady had told him off.

"You should have just come out when I knocked on the door." Tobita Yuu smugly commented.

"Fuck off." Natsume bluntly replied, as he sat down on his seat. Mikan was already seated, and was also glaring at Tobita Yuu. Tobita Yuu spluttered once more, but was completely ignored by the two. The two were silent. Mikan shifted her eyes at Natsume now and then, and his face was always the same: looking straight ahead of him, with a bored expression. Mikan didn't know what to say, she felt weird. Her heart had never fluttered like this before and then it hit her. Was she in love for the first time in her life?? She had never fallen in love before, therefore didn't know what it felt like; was this what love feels like? That had to be the answer…right? She was sick. Not plane sick, but Love Sick.

"God."

Mikan blinked and looked at Natsume. He had finally said something…but what he had said made no sense.

"What?" Mikan confusedly asked.

"You. You definitely have to be my girlfriend, or I'll murder someone." It sounded more like a command than an option. But Mikan laughed in reply.

"I'm not saying 'Yes' yet! I just met some hours ago! Maybe in the future…"

"Stubborn girl. Anyway, you have to come to a party with me then. That's an actual command."

"…Okay. What party?" Mikan asked, as she flicked her chocolate espresso hair. Natsume got a bit distracted, but answered back, "My friend's dad is having a wedding. Literally the whole of Beverly Hills is invited. His name is Jackson Shouda, you should know him, he's starred in loads of movies. And I want you to come to his wedding with me."

"I know Jackson Shouda. My dad's a Movie Producer and he's worked with Jackson Shouda before. I didn't know he had child." Mikan replied, as she put her finger to her smooth lips.

"Your dad's a Movie Producer? Well that's done then. He'll definitely be invited. And you're coming with me." Natsume bluntly said with a smirk on his face. Mikan laughed and shoved him on the shoulders.

And the rest of the journey to LAX (That's the airport) was entertaining. No more kissing or anything but it was a perfect journey. Yes, and one thing was certain. Mikan Sakura was indeed Love Sick for the first time in her life and couldn't believe she had found her first love, here in the plane to Beverly Hills. And she could feel it. Beverly Hills was the place she was supposed to be, and even if she's never been there before she felt as if she already belonged there.

.0.

_Thanks for reading. Reviews please. And if you're Jenna/Sophie and if you're even thinking about reviewing ever again, think again._

_XxYouAreMySunshine (Kitty)_


End file.
